


Sickness & Surprises

by rosily_along



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: F/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosily_along/pseuds/rosily_along
Summary: Evan and Paige seem to have come down with something. Hank and Diyva get to take care of the happy couple. sick!ficTaken from my FF account.
Relationships: Paige Collins/Evan Lawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sickness & Surprises

"Evan, you ready to go?" Paige said noticing her husband quietly sitting on the couch, "Honey, I know how much you love chewy's. We're gonna be late for our reservations if we don't leave now."  
"Babe, I'm kinda tired. Can we stay in tonight?" Evan suggested.  
"Yeah, a night in sounds nice. I can make that macaroni that you like." Paige replied.  
"That sounds perfect." Evan smiled at her.  
After dinner Paige let Evan go lie down, noting he looked really tired. He went back to the couch to watch tv, he immediately grabbed a blanket and curled up.  
Paige began to pick up the dishes on the table, noticing that Evan didn't eat much at all and during dinner, he seemed to space out a lot too. She wondered what was wrong.  
After she put the dishes away she went over to the couch to see Evan had fallen asleep. She bent down to kiss his forehead and discovered he had a slight fever.  
"Oh Evan, you could have just told me you weren't feeling well." She told him knowing he couldn't hear her.  
She grabbed a thermometer and took his temperature. It read 100.6 degrees.  
Paige woke her husband up and helped him upstairs to their bedroom. She gave him some nyquil and tucked him in. She decided she would call Hank tomorrow to check him over.  
Evan woke up at about 3am to a discomfort in his stomach. He was thankful to find himself in his own bed, remembering that Paige had tucked him in. He was so grateful for his beautiful wife.  
He suddenly felt a pain in his stomach and immediately ran to the bathroom to empty what little he ate of dinner into the toilet.  
Paige awoke to the sound of the toilet flushing and saw Evan brushing his teeth looking slightly pale in the mirror.  
She got up and walked into the bathroom.  
"Honey, are you ok?"  
Evan spit toothpaste into the sink, "Yeah, just had a stomach ache. It's gone now. Sorry to wake you."  
"It's ok to admit you're not feeling well. Let me feel your forehead," lifting her hand to his face, "you're still a little warm honey. Do you think you're gonna be sick agai-" right then Evan jumped over to the toilet and threw up again. Paige was by his side rubbing circles on his back, telling him it's gonna be ok.  
\-------  
10:00 in the morning, all the usual Hankmed members were sitting at the table at Shadow Pond, wondering why Evan hadn't showed up yet or even called to say it was cancelled.  
"Did Evan say anything to any of you?" Hank asked his colleagues, Divya and Jeremiah.  
"No, I can't get a hold of Paige either. This is so not like them." Divya said with concern in her voice.  
Jaramiah spoke up, "You can go and check on them. I am fully capable to go care for the patients. I don't mind."  
"I can too, Hank. I'm sure they're fine. Just call me when you find out what's wrong." Divya said  
"I will, thanks guys."  
Hank walked into the Lawson estate to see a tired Paige making coffee. "Hello, Paige." He waved.  
"Oh Hank, I completely forgot to call this morning. Evan's not feeling well and I want you to examine him. I want to make sure it's not something serious." Paige said to him.  
"What are his symptoms?" He asked "Well, flu symptoms. Chills, fatigue, slight fever, and vomiting. I was up half the night with him. He's resting now in our bed."  
"I'll check up on him."  
"Thank you so so much, Hank" Paige said  
"Anything for my baby brother." Hank replied.  
When Hank walked into the room he saw Evan in the bathroom leaning over the toilet. He waited till he was done to announce his presence by helping Evan stand. "Take it easy" Hank lead him over to the bed and asked "Has Paige been giving you enough fluids?" He noticed the half empty cup of water on the night stand.  
"...can't keep... anything down" Evan weakly replied.  
"Ok," Hank really didn't like seeing his brother like this. He was so vulnerable and weak. "Can you let me examine you? Then I can get you an IV so you won't get dehydrated."  
After the examination was done and the IV all set up, Hank went down stairs to tell Paige that he was resting. "Is there anyway he could have food poisoning? " He asked.  
"If he did, it's not from my cooking. Yesterday he turned down Chewy's because he said he was tired. Also he hardly even ate yesterday."  
"Hmm, well call me if his condition changes, otherwise I'll be back every few hours to change the IV." Hank said.  
"Thanks again, Hank" Paige said.  
\-------  
A couple hours later Hank returned to see Paige snoring lightly on the couch and Evan fast asleep in his bed still.  
"Poor Paige cares so much for Evan, she completely wiped herself out," Hank thought to himself.  
He checked Evan's temperature and saw that it rose slightly, 101.3. At least it was gradual and not a sudden spike. He then left his brother to sleep.  
When Hank got down stairs he heard a gagging noise in the down stairs bathroom. "Paige!" He ran over and pounded on the door to ask if she was alright.  
"Yeah, Hank. I must have gotten what Evan has. That happens when we live in the same household and do everything together."  
"Paige," he motioned for her to sit on the couch, "let me see if you have a fever." He got the thermometer out. "Nope, normal temperature. You seem a little tired though. Have you been sluggish or anything like Evan?"  
"A little but I just assumed it was because I stayed up all night with Evan, I seem to be fine now, just a little tired. How is he by the way?"  
"He's resting. You may have what he has but let's wait and see. Call me if you get a fever or if anything changes with Evan. Get some rest, Ok?" Hank said.  
"I will, thanks." She said with a yawn.  
Hank had just finished up with his last patient when he called Divya. "Hey, when you and Jeremiah are done do you want to go check on Paige and Evan with me?" Hank asked.  
"Gladly. Wait. Paige?" Divya asked.  
"Yeah, last time I was over there she had the same symptoms. I'm done for the day so I'm gonna head over. Meet you there?" He said.  
"Yeah, Jeremiah is going to head home if that's ok." Divya said  
"Of course. See you soon bye." He hung up.  
Divya walked up stairs to see Paige curled up on Evan's side, both of them sleeping soundly.  
"They seemed to have slept all day." Hank said.  
"Let's get them some food. I'll go make some soup and you try to wake them up. Ok?" Divya went down stairs.  
\------  
Hank lightly shook Evan awake. "Hey buddy. How you feeling?" He whispered.  
Evan looked around to see Paige sleeping at his side. "I'm ok," he whispered back, "How is she? I didn't get her sick did I?"  
"I'm not sure. We'll wake her up soon. Let me check your fever and I'll take this IV out of your arm first." He got the thermometer out of his bag. "102.1, your fever is rising still. Eat a little bit of food and see if you can keep it down, then I'll give you some medicine. Divya is making you guys soup." Hank told him.  
"She didn't have to do that. What about shashi?" Evan said sitting up.  
"No, it's fine. She got her nanny to stay later. We want you to focus on getting better." Hank reassured him.  
Paige stirred in her sleep and Evan asked "What happened to her? She didn't say anything."  
"She's been tired and vomiting." Hank went over to check her temperature. "Still no fever though, so that's a good sign."  
"I can't bare the thought of me giving this to her." Evan looked over at his wife with a worried expression.  
"I'm sure she'll be ok. You both will. It doesn't help that you both have been over working yourselves. I'm sure this is your bodies way of telling you to slow down and rest for a few days." Hank suggested.  
"I just wish I didn't have to feel this miserable." Evan replied.  
Hank then asked "When was the last time you threw up?"  
"It was a couple hours ago. I feel much better. I'm just so tired." Evan started coughing.  
"And when did that develop?" Hank asked  
"About an hour ago. I'm fine though." Evan reassured him.  
Hank didn't have time to worry about him too long because right then Paige sprung from the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
Evan was about to rush to her side when Hank held him down and told him he would go. By the time Hank walked into the bathroom, Paige was rinsing out her mouth. "Hey, Hank. Sorry, I'm fine now. No need to worry. Is Evan doing better?" Paige asked slightly embarrassed.  
"Yeah, Divya and I are gonna get you guys food. You good to eat?" Hank asked  
"Yeah, I'm good now thanks." Paige said. She went back into the bedroom. "Hey, babe. You look so pale still. Should we get you downstairs and out of this musty room? Is that ok, Hank?" He nodded.  
"Ok, let's get you up." Paige started to help him.  
"Honey, no. I can get up myself. You go down stairs and I'll meet you there." Evan said to her.  
"Ok, I love you." She walked out of the room.  
"Hank, I'm worried about her. Are you sure she's ok?" Evan asked slowly getting up from the bed.  
"I don't blame you. Evan, you both are in good hands. I'll make sure you guys will be back to top health in no time. Hankmed needs their CFO back." He smiled at his brother rubbed his hair.  
Downstairs Paige was helping Divya put the soup in bowls when Divya asked "How are you feeling Paige?"  
"I'm good. I've just been having a little nausea and I've been a little tired. Other than that I'm fine. I'm just worried about my husband." Paige replied.  
"Evan is going to be fine. And you haven't had a fever or anything?"  
"No, I don't feel too miserable."  
"Too bad Evan can't say the same thing. Has he been complaining a lot?" Divya asked  
"No, he didn't even say that he wasn't feeling good in the first place. He's been quiet. I think he's more worried about me than himself." Paige said.  
"Not complaining? Doesn't sound like Evan but being highly devoted to you, now that sounds like him." Divya smiled to paige.  
A very tired looking Evan came down the stairs, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his big brother Hank right behind him.  
"Hey Evan," Divya said, "I hear you've been skipping work."  
"I would so rather be working then feeling this miserable, trust me Divs." Evan started coughing.  
"Let's have you sit down, and we'll get you soup." Hank said.  
"Thank you so much," Evan coughed again, "but you don't need to make a big fuss over me."  
"Evan, of course we do. Even though you can be annoying, I mean really annoying, you still matter a lot to us." Divya said.  
They all smiled at him nodding their heads.  
After dinner Paige and Evan were once again sleeping, on the couch, in each others arms. Divya snapped a quick picture after they were done cleaning up.  
"They sure are perfect for each other." Divya smiled.  
"Yeah, it's so great to see my brother so happy with such a wonderful woman. She's so great isn't she?" Hank stared at them, smiling also.  
Divya yawned and Hank realized what time it was. "Hey Divya, why don't you go home? I'm gonna stay here tonight to make sure everything's ok with them. I'll call you in the morning "  
"Ok," Divya gave Hank a quick hug, "good luck and good night."  
8:00 in morning Paige woke up and ran to the bathroom. She found Evan by her side, he seemed tired still but a little bit better than yesterday. "Honey, I feel so bad that I gave this bug to you." Evan apologized with a cough.  
"You seemed to have gotten the worst of it. There is no need to apologize. I just wish I could take care of you more." Paige said.  
Evan smiled and started coughing loudly. Hank was there a couple of seconds later ready to examine him. "Evan are you ok?"  
"Yeah," he said through a cough, "it's Paige that I would be concerned about. She threw up again." Evan said.  
"Hank, I'm fine." Paige said "I feel much better."  
"I'll get to you next, Paige. Is that ok?" Hank asked.  
"Yes." Paige said.  
Hank turned to Evan after he took the thermometer out of his bag and put it up to Evan. "103.2, your fever still hasn't broken. If it rises anymore we'll have to get you to the hospital, ok.?" Hank said.  
"Ok Hank, just make sure Paige is healthy." Evan worried.  
Hank sat Paige on the bed and started examining her. After a couple minutes he said "There seems to be no explanation as to why you are sick. I don't think you have the flu like Evan."  
"Oh thank God." Evan said, relieved. "I can take some blood if you want" Hank suggested.  
"No, Hank that won't be necessary at all. I'll go make some breakfast." Paige said leaving the room.  
When she got down stairs she was hit with a wave of nausea once again and ran to the bathroom.  
As she was coming out of the bathroom, Divya walked in and saw how tired Paige was. "Paige are you ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah, my stomach really has not been agreeing with me." Paige said  
"Here sit down. Paige, I was thinking, you may not have the flu. May I ask when was the last time you had your... uh, time of the month?"  
"Wait, you're not saying.. Oh My gosh! How could I have missed that!? That explains so much!"  
"What explains so much?" The girls turned to see Hank and Evan behind them with their eyebrows raised.  
"Nothing." Paige said. "It's nothing. You know what Honey, I feel so much better. I need to pick somethings up at the store ad Divya offered to come with, so Bye, love you." Paige quickly grabbed her purse, put her shoes on and gave Evan a kiss on the cheek and left with Divya in tow right behind her.  
"Ok, then." Hank said with a confused look on his face.  
"I'll say" Evan said. He started to cough again.  
"Easy, Evan" Hank started to worry. "Let's get you some food."  
"Actually, Hank I don't have much of an appetite."  
"I'll get you some toast then and you can see how well you handle that."  
In the car Paige put her hands on her face in disappointment. "I can't believe that just went over my head. I think I was too worried about Evan to even notice."  
"Paige, it's ok. We'll just stop at the store and get a test to confirm it." "Thank you, Divya. This means a lot to me." She said  
"No problem" she replied.  
Meanwhile Hank was at Evan's side in the bathroom after they discovered Evan couldn't keep down anything this morning.  
"Oh man, Hank. Kill me. Seriously, this sucks. Can you sedate me or something till this hell is over?"  
"Sorry buddy. No can do. I'm just hoping your fever breaks soon."  
"Me too." He managed to get out before bile rose to his throat again.  
When he was done Hank walked him to the couch. Evan passed out as soon as he layed down.  
Hank smiled at him. He missed taking care of his brother.  
Divya was standing outside the bathroom door waiting for the result. "Tell me!"  
"I know this is the longest 5 minutes of my life. Ok," Paige walked out of the bathroom and said "it's positive. I'm pregnant!" They both squealed in delight.  
\---------  
"How are you going to tell Evan? Divya asked.  
"I'm not sure. I can hardly believe it myself." Paige said smiling.  
Evan woke up on the couch after several hours of restless sleep. His body couldn't decide if it was hot or cold. And his coughing was getting worse.  
Hank came by with a glass of water. "Take it easy. Breathe Evan, Breathe."  
After what felt like an eternity, Evan was able to calm down. He looked at Hank with tired eyes, "Hank, this is probably the worst I've ever felt. If I'm dying, tell Paige I love her and-"  
"Evan, you're not dying, buddy. You have a really severe case of a cold flu mixture, which I'm afraid is already turning into pneumonia. Be honest, how long have you been feeling sick, and don't say since the other night because your symptoms shouldn't be this bad unless left untreated for a while."  
"OK," Evan said as clear as his scratchy throat would let him, "this last week I started to feel lethargic and achey. I just took some in pills and moved on. I thought that I could just get to the weekend, I could sleep it off. Besides, I didn't want to worry anyone. The other night I couldn't hide it anymore."  
"Evan, I am a doctor, you should have just told me." Hank replied with sympathy in his voice.  
"Yeah, but it's different with me when you go all doctor on me." Evan said wrapping the blanket he had around him tighter.  
"I'm sure it beats being this miserable."  
"True, but it's better that I have it than Paige. I don't want to have her go through this." Evan said as he was beginning to cough again.  
Hank really did not like the sound of his rough breathing through each cough. He quickly saw the worry in his brothers eyes and grabbed his bag to look for a mask to help him breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was one of my first fanfics I ever wrote. I love Evan and Paige!


End file.
